Fluid flow control valve mechanisms utilize one or more fluid valve ports for the purpose of controlling flow of a fluid. Typically, a fluid flow control valve includes a first valve body having at least one port fluidically communicating with one or more fluid transfer lines for providing delivery and/or removal of fluid with respect to a fluid flow system, and further includes a second valve body, movable in relation to the first valve body, having one or more ports which are alignable with the one of more ports of the first valve body. Depending on the degree of the alignment, fluid flow through the fluid flow control valve is regulated. The degree of alignment may be controlled by a motive device (i.e., a motor) which is electronically controlled.
What remains needed in the art is a compact four-way fluid flow control valve, particularly suitable for motor vehicle coolant systems, wherein the inlet and outlet ports are all disposed on the manifold sidewall of the valve, and wherein provided are: prevention of cross-port leakage, a range of fluid port opening sizes, fluid flow mixing between selected ports, allowance for of manufacturing variation, and robustness with respect to debris present in the fluid.